Their Always
by LifexxAintxxEasy
Summary: Sequel to Two Girls Same Face, you probably need to read that before this...so yeah. AU. Jamie and Joey are living their dream when their parents get back together. But something's missing. See how they get the wedding bells ringing...their style.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Always**

**A/N: So this is the sequel to Two Girls Same Face. Yes you need to read that before you start this. Anyways in this story instead of switch POVs every paragraph or so I'm going to switch between Jamie and Joey every chapter and sometimes their might be Rick or Kate.**

**Disclaimer: Ha! You guys make me laugh. Marlowe's doing a way better job than I ever could**

* * *

"Jesus, Jo! What the hell is in this box?" I demand following my sister up the stairs with a huge, heavy moving box. I'm pretty sure my arms are about to fall off when she finally answers me.

"I don't know! What's in this? It's like a hundred pounds!" She exclaims as we reach the first room to the left and set the boxes down.

"Joey! That box is filled with my clothes!" I laugh as she stares at me.

"No! It's not!" She yells.

"Yes! It is!" I defend.

"Wanna bet?"

"Twenty bucks." I challenge and she nods. I reach over and pull back the lid on the box. She stares—with her mouth hanging open—at the box filled with my clothes. "Um, that'll be twenty in the national bank of Jameson Beckett."

"I thought it was changed to Castle." She says digging around in her pocket and then finally passing me the bill.

"I don't know. Mom and Dad got together six weeks ago and still haven't gone on a first date." I laugh slightly.

"Oh, yeah! They claimed it was because 'they had to focus on moving'." She laughs too.

"Yes because of all the nights they stayed on the phone talking they couldn't find the time to go on a date." I smile brightly and she grins back.

"Not to mention all the nights we stayed up listening." I swat her arm.

"Shush you idiot! They can't find out about that!" I laugh.

"Right or we'll be 'grounded'" She puts air quotes around grounded. "They realize that by doing that we just cause more mischief right?"

"Let 'em find out on their own." I say. "It's more fun that way." We laugh for a moment.

"What's more fun?" We spin around to see our Dad standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." We answer in unison.

"C'mon you can tell me. I'm the fun one." He jokes walking over and I sigh.

"Okay Dad. You really wanna know what fun is to us?"

"Yeah!"

"Carrying heavy boxes up the stairs and unpacking them." I smile and walk right past him heading downstairs for another box.

"Momma what's for dinner?" I ask.

"Momma? Since when have you called me Momma?" She asks hands on hips. I take a seat at the island and watch as she unpacks the kitchenware.

"Since I'm starving." I complain.

"Aw, boo-hoo. Aren't we all?" She turns and looks at me. "Chinese'll be here soon."

"Good Chinese food?"

"Yup." She nods and then points to the piles of boxes. "Finish with that baby doll."

"Baby doll? Okay now that's just weird Ma." I say, going to grab another box of Joey's because most of my stuff is already upstairs. I see her and Dad playing around and roll my eyes.

"Hey Jo, what was in that box I was carrying earlier?" She shrugs and goes to open it. She pulls back the flap and stares at it.

"You were carrying all my novels." I laugh at her shocked expression. "That had all my twilight books, hunger games, divergent and a bunch of Dad's books! How did you carry that?"

"I don't get by being a cheerleader with just a pretty face." I smile and she rolls her eyes.

"Seriously? Cheerleading? I gotta start doing that." I smile and nod. I turn to walk out of the room.

"Going to get another box Jamie-Jam?" Dad asks and I nod.

"Wanna help? Joey packed up like everything from London. Weren't you supposed to like, I don't know, get rid of some of it?" I ask.

"I did. I got rid of a bunch of stuff. You didn't get rid of any of your stuff!"

"Joey I live in the city! It's not hard to move stuff from there to here!" She stares me down and I stare right back. I notice Dad slowly backing away and then he's gone from my line of sight. A few moments later we both hear something.

"Girls! Don't kill each other!" Mom yells and we start laughing.

"Murder? Now that's awful, unless you can get away with it." We laugh and see Gram peak her head in from across the hall.

"Hey have you finished unpacking already?" I ask her.

"Yes, just came to grab some more boxes." She walks over and picks up one labeled Joey. We stare at her wide eyed.

"You're using us to carry your boxes upstairs aren't you?" Joey exclaims and I roll my eyes. Sometimes that girl!

"No Joey! I'm sure that she's just taking a bunch of your stuff." I say sarcasm in every inch of my voice.

"Why so sarcastic?" She says in a fake joker voice. I laugh and grab her wrist.

"C'mon Joker. Why don't you help Batman carry up the rest of the boxes?"

"Wait are you batman? Cause you're totally not cool enough!" She teases.

"Least I don't dress up like a freaking clown!" I exclaim.

"Language!" Someone calls up the stairs.

"Sorry." I reply.

"Yeah Jamie language!"

"I outta smack you!"

"Go ahead!"

"Girls! Foods here!" With that we took off running down the stairs.

"So Mom, Dad when are you going on you first official 'we're back together' date?" I ask, looking at them over empty plates and smiling faces.

"What would you do if I told you we already went?" My Mom challenges leaning forward onto the table.

"It's not what I would do, it's what Lanie would do."

"You wouldn't dare!" She gasps and I smile.

"Try me." We stare each other down for a while and then Joey and Dad start laughing.

"What's so funny Castle?" She asks and I smirk.

"Ohhh Castle you're in trouble!" Joey teases and I laugh.

"What makes you think she wasn't talking about you?" I ask and Joey goes pale. "And that? That my friend's is the sound of sweet silence." I laugh as Joey rolls her eyes at me.

"Whatever Beckett." She crosses her arms and pouts.

"Jealous Castle?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my god they are just like us!" Dad gasps and we laugh.

"Yeah they are! Wow!" Mom says a little shocked. "It's actually a little creepy."

"Yeah it is." Dad whispers.

"That's not nice." Joey pouts and I nod.

"We're not creepy, you are!" I exclaim.

"How we were like this first?" Dad asks.

"Cause you taught us." Joey rebuttals.

"Are you guys serious?" Gram says and we all look at her.

"What?" Joey asks.

"They got the best of the genes. They have my genes!" We all laugh and Gram smiles at both of us.

"Sure Mother. Whatever you say." Dad says, sarcastically.

"I'm with Gram on this one." Joey says.

"Yes! That's my girl!" Gram smiles and heads towards the stairs. "Goodnight my dears and remember you've got my genes." I laugh as I watch my Gram walk up the stairs. It still hadn't really sunk in that my Gram was the biggest, brightest, best Broadway diva in the history of forever.

"So who's on clean-up?" Mom asks standing.

"The twins can do it." Dad offers.

"No we can't." Jo says and smiles sweetly. "We've got unpacking to do." I nod my head and smile too.

"And all the lifting has put a lot of strain on my ankle and it's kind of sore." I stifle a laugh and Mom smiles down at Dad.

"Guess you're washing the dishes." She says to Dad.

"Why me?" He pouts.

She leans in, close to his ear and says—thinking she's quiet enough that we can't hear—"I have to shower." She backs away and bites her lip, walking towards her bedroom.

"Let's hope we have Gram's genes!" Joey says disgustingly.

"Agreed." We take off running up the stairs, giggling.

"So what're we gonna do?" Joey whispers as we lied down that night, most of the stuff unpacked.

"Sleep?" I suggest, rolling over.

"No. I mean about Mom and Dad." I groan and throw an arm over my face.

"They're already together what else do you want from me?"

"Uh I did a lot of the work Jamie!" She exclaims, defending her pride. Pfft.

"Yeah you did, on my mastermind creations." I look at her just in time to catch her open her mouth and then close it. "Exactly."

"Go away. But seriously what're we gonna do?" She asks, to eager to set up our parents.

"We could always tell them to be somewhere at a certain time and place and it really be a date for them." I suggest, and then hit my palm off my face. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes Jamie, you did. Oh and by the way, you're idea? Brilliant!" She laughs. "Tomorrow we get started." It's quiet and I think she maybe letting me sleep. Until she turns the light on.

"Why wait till tomorrow? I'm way to excited! Let's get started now Jamie. Like right now, immediately." She waits a moment. "Why aren't you getting up?"

"Cause its dark outside, and like I don't know, what? 12:30 in the morning? Christ Joey get some sleep! God sometimes I wonder!" I roll over and turn off the bedside lamp.

"No!" She exclaims and turns on the lamp, furious. I think I just bitch slapped the girl a little too hard.

"Yes!" I yell.

"No!" She replies, and I sit up. Sleep-deprived and furious were not a good combination.

"Yes!" I scream.

"No!" Just then the door flies open and a crack of thunder let's out. We jump back and practically into each other's arms.

"Will you two be quiet?" My Mom demands, our sleepy Dad rubbing his eyes behind her.

"She started it!" Joey points at me and plops back down onto her bed. I turn my gaze to her, wide eyed.

"I did not! You liar! You started talking to me!" I defend. We start arguing over each other.

"Girls!" We turn to see our Mom, angry and red. "Be quiet, you're going to wake the entire building! So please can it before you're grounded, again." She says and turns, storming out of the door.

"Get some sleep, you both need it." Dad says as he closed the door.

"Yeah." I say.

"Shut up." Joey turns out the lights and climbs into bed.

"G'night." I whisper.

"Goodnight. And remember we start operation Second first date tomorrow even though I'd rather start today..." I groan and turn to her.

"Okay. Here's the plan." I start and then we can't stop.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I'm always open to dumb ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I promised myself not to post another chapter until the next one was done so here it is. Thank you for all your alerts :)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the show I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Joey, Jamie. Wake up." I groan and roll over. "C'mon. Rise and shine, shine and rise. The cows need milking so open your eyes." My Mothers soft voice lures me from my sweet slumber, but I'm not completely awake. I just needed five more minutes.

"Mom we are not farm girls and we are not getting up at—oh it's after noon." I hear Jamie admit. I laugh a little. Least she got the farm girl thing right. We hadn't gotten to bed until around two the previous night. We were plotting their first date.

"Jamie, get up. Joey, get up. Both of you before I dump ice water on you." She threatens in a sweet tone that is a million times scarier than her saying it regularly. Jamie and I take a quick, sleepy look at each other and fly from our beds.

"Dibs on the bathroom first!" I yell.

"First to get there wins?" Jamie offers as we stop outside our bedroom door.

"Deal." I concede and we take off running. I hear Jamie's high pitched blood-curling scream and turn. Running back to her. She's pointing at something. Both of our parents come running up the stairs, panting. When did Mom go back downstairs? And where was Grams?

"Jamie are you okay?" Dad asks, no response. "Jamie?" Still no response.

"Jameson," Our mother coaxes. She puts her hand on her back and Jamie turns to look at her. She moves slightly closer to our Mom. "It's okay, you're safe. What happened?"

"Spider." She whispers. "Big, hairy spider." She's still pointing at it. Mom rolls her eyes and when Dad catches sight of it does a girly high pitched scream.

"Kill it Daddy." Jamie says grabbing his arm.

"I don't think so! Joey, you kill it." I shake my head vigorously.

"Momma?" Jamie pleads and she sighs. She grabs an empty box and gets the spider inside. Then she walks to the balcony, tossing the spider off of it.

"You'll all kill me one day. I mean of all your fears, Rick, Jamie had to fear spiders?" She complains.

"Joey doesn't like sharks, at all." Dad sells me out and I pout.

"Hey, leave my shark fear alone." I whine.

"I'm scared of them too." Dad defends. Mom scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Babies."

"Wait where's Jamie?" Dad asks changing the subject.

"BRAT!" I scream up the stairs running at full speed once I notice she's gone.

"Takes one to know one!" She says behind the bathroom door.

"Maybe I should hide all of your clothes so you can't get dressed." I threaten.

"Two things. First, we had a deal. Don't go back on your word. Second, I have the clothes I'm wearing today already in here." She laughs on the other side. A sinister, evil laugh.

"Whatever." I take off down the stairs. "Mom, Jamie stole the bathroom." My Mom rolls her eyes and smiles.

"You two were screaming, I can hear you from here." I groan and stomp off. Back upstairs and back past the bathroom.

"I hate my life!" I scream.

"Cry me a river!" I hear as I pass the bathroom.

"Go to hell Jameson Nicole Castle!" I yell. I notice that the water has stopped and out steps my sister, fully dressed and currently brushing her hair.

"It's Beckett." She sneers.

"How do you shower so quickly?"

"You're not supposed to wash your hair everyday." She says as if I'm stupid for not knowing that.

"Oh. Whatever. My turn." She nods and walks to the boxes.

"Cool!" She says sarcastically.

"I was just kidding earlier."

"You sounded pretty damn serious." She hisses.

"Well you pissed me off!" I defend.

"Screw you!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Language!" Mom yells entering the room Dad hot on her heels. Took long enough I think.

"Sorry but Jamie here just doesn't know when the hell to shut up!"

"Kiss my ass!"

"I hate you!" I scream. I look up at her and her eyes are burning with tears.

"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual." She says running off, her voice breaking and tears making their way down her face. I didn't hurt her did I? Mom turns and looks after her. Perfect, this might work.

"Go ahead! Go after her, we both know you want to!" I yell and storm to my bed turn away from them.

"Joey." My Mom says softly.

"Go after your precious daughter! I don't want to talk to you anyways! I want my Dad!" I hiss and I hear her leave.

"Joey?" My Dad cautiously makes his way to me. "What happened?"

"I told her to go to hell and she took it seriously! Who's stupid enough to do that!" I exclaim. He begins to speak but I cut him off. "I'll tell you who! Jameson Nicole Freaking Beckett. I hate her! I never want to see her again!"

"You know that she's really upset right? She obviously took it seriously because you were angry. She shouldn't have said what she did. Then again, you shouldn't have either." He looks down at me. "I think that Jamie thought you meant everything you said and I think you think she meant it all too. But I don't think either of you really did. Maybe you should talk it out."

"What does it matter? She hates me too! She said it."

"She didn't mean it." He smiles at me. "I promise."

"I wouldn't if I were you. She sounded pretty damn serious!" I admit. He pulls me in for a hug.

"She didn't mean it. I know it."

"How?" I ask, looking up.

"Because I know your Mom." I smile at him.

"And we're your carbon copies." I giggle.

"Yes, my dear. You are." He smiles and I get up.

"I'll go apologize." I start walking, but he grabs my hand.

"I'll grab her and send her up." I nod and he walks out, closing the door. When it opens again my twin walks cautiously through.

"Jamie? I didn't hurt you did I?" She shakes her head no. I run over and hug her. "Good cause I think this might work!" Jamie sighs and shakes her head.

"Johanna, Johanna, Johanna. Don't you know that all my schemes work?" I start to speak but she cuts me off. "They might not go exactly according to plan, but they all work in some way or another." I think about it and realize she's right. I laugh.

"I never do learn do I?"

"No it appears not!"

"Okay do you have your phone?" I nod my head. "Good you get the tickets. I'll make the reservation." I laugh and she dials the number. After someone answers she puts them on speaker.

"Hi, you've reached Remy's, Sandra speaking. What can I do for you?"

"Yes I'd like to make a reservation for two at seven tonight, is that possible?" She asks hands in hips.

"It sure is. Name please?"

"Jameson Beckett." She answers and then the person in the other end stops.

"As in Kate Beckett?" The woman asks.

"The very one." The person shuffles around.

"Okay, we've got your regular table booked for 7 tonight. Thank you for choosing Remy's" The hostess says.

"No, thank you." Jamie says hanging up. "Your turn." I dial the number I'd saved into my phone early this morning, right before we passed out.

"Hello." Someone on the other end answers.

"Hi is this the number of the skating rink?" I ask. Turning in speaker when Jamie comes up and presses her ear up to my phone.

"It is. What can I do for you?" The man on the other line says, he sounds bored and I sigh.

"Can I purchase two tickets for your late night skating?" I ask.

"Yeah, can I get a name for the tickets?" I smile, didn't realize it'd be this easy.

"Johanna Castle." I answer. We hear paper shuffling.

"And how will this be paid for?"

"Someone will be there to pay for them at around 7:30 or 8 depending on the traffic and someone will be there to pick them up at around 9:15." I answer.

"Okay. Name of the person picking them up?"

"Richard Castle."

"Like the author?" He asks and I nod. Realizing he can't see that I actually speak.

"The very same."

"Okay. Thank you for choosing us for all your skating needs."

"Your very—" I look at my phone and stare at it. "He hung up on me!" Ianie tries her best not to laugh at me.

"Okay, let's hug and then scream at each other so they think we're still fighting!" I say. We hug and then pull back.

"Okay, call me stupid." Jamie says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm not a baby. Just call me stupid!" She says jokingly.

"Okay."

"And remember yell!" She says animatedly.

"God Jamie you're so stupid!" I yell.

"Whatever Joey! Least I know how many bones are in my body!"

"I'm telling you there are 207! Are you stupid!"

"Did you not just call me that? Are you delusional! My god I can't stand you! I'm surprised I can even be in the same room as you!" She yells. Ouch, that hurt a bit.

"You know what, I take back my apology! I do hate you with every bone in my body!" I scream.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to live with that." She says, angrily. It's much more scary when she says it softly. She really is like Mom. Just then she turns and throws open the door. I watch as she runs and hear her take off down the stairs. A few moments later my Dad walks in.

"You were supposed to make up."

"I know. She doesn't listen to reason." I cross my arms and sit down on my bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
